1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and computer program for displaying a musical score, as well as displaying character strings such as lyrics and chord names in associated relation with the musical score.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open No. 2001-154665, there has been a musical score displaying apparatus which displays, on a displayer, a musical score comprising a series of notes as well as displays character strings such as lyrics and chord names in associated relation with the musical score.
However, in cases where lyric character strings are prolonged or many lyric characters or chord names are packed in narrow space, the conventional musical score displaying apparatus has a disadvantage of adjacent character strings overlapping each other. Due to the disadvantage, users are unable to read displayed characters or misread the displayed characters as different characters. In addition, overlapping characters are not visually preferable. In particular, the above-described disadvantage results in a crucial problem for a musical score displaying apparatus having a small display screen such as a case where the musical score displaying apparatus is configured by use of a displayer disposed on a panel of an electronic musical instrument.